Voltron Legendary Defender Remake
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Basically the show but with my oc Jaz in it with added scenes and even an added episode. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Please read even if Klance fan. Rated t for violence.
1. Prologue

Voltron Legendary Defender Remake

* * *

Summary: Basically the show but with my oc Jaz in it with added scenes and even an added episode. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Please read even if Klance fan.

* * *

AN: I found the show on Netflix and totally loved it! Unfortunately for people who like Klance that is not one of the couples in this fic, but there will be Klance friendship. The main romances being shallura and Keith with my oc Jaz. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

On Kerberos, the moon of Pluto, 4 astronauts are collecting ice samples, three men and a girl.

The oldest man, Mr. Holt standing to the side watching his son Matt gently pulling ice out of a tube Shiro is holding, and the girl, Jaz, next to Shiro writing on a tablet.

"Easy son. This ice is very delicate." Mr. Holt cautioned.

"Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro? Jaz?" Matt asked his fellow comrades.

"You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do." Shiro joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Shiro on this one." Jaz added.

"This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside of earth." Mr. Holt pointed out.

"Think of it, dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens." Matt added.

"My life's work would be complete." Mr. Holt replied.

Suddenly the moon started to rumble as Matt pulled out the ice shard completely.

"What is that? Seismic activity?" Mr. Holt asked.

"We should get back to the ship." Shiro advised.

"No need to tell me twice." Jaz replied, a shadow looming over the crew caused by a giant spaceship in the sky.

"What? What is that? It can't be." Mr. Holt stuttered out.

"Run! Come on, Run!" Shiro advised as a beam charged and fired at the crew, catching them from there failed escape attempt and taking them aboard the ship, all of them screaming as they went.

* * *

Shiro woke to hearing a muffled male voice, everything being fuzzish. He looked around, to his right two of his crew mates with their helmets on, to his left, Jaz with her helmet off. Her dark brown straight hair resting on her back to her waist, two parts in front of her shoulders which are curly, her green blue eyes just showing confusion as she just kept her gaze forward.

"Please, we come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!" Shiro tried to reason, but got a hard hit to the back, falling on his face and everything going dark for a bit.

When he came to, he saw Jaz being led by a guard, realizing he is being dragged. He looked around, first hearing a male voice.

"Look, they brought in another one." He said.

"Who is it?" A female spoke.

"Over there. It's another one." A another make said.

Shiro looked to the other side, seeing many more cells through a window, his eyes going wide with fright.

* * *

AN: Yes i am aware that this is very short but the other chapters will be much longer, I promise and the next one will be done either tonight or tomorrow. This one is just them getting captured, the next chapter, well the title will say it. Also if anyone wishes to know what Jaz looks like, there is a a link to my deviant art page on my profile, her pic is there if you wish to see it. So until next time, R&R, i love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	2. Rescue of crew and blue lion part 1

Voltron Legendary Defender Remake

* * *

Summary: Basically the show but with my oc Jaz in it with added scenes and even an added episode. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Please read even if Klance fan. Rated t for violence.

* * *

AN: I am saying this right now I am not that clever so some chapter titles might totally suck, this one for example. I am so glad so many people have already read that is totally awesome and I wish to thank you all. Now to answer the review.

Rangergirl3: I am glad you think so. She does have a part in helping against Zarkon and matchmaker. They will which will have an impact on her. Also I am glad you are happy I am giving Keith a love interest.

Also i decided to split this chapter into 2 because i wanted it up tonight and knew if I made it longer it would be not, now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rescue of crew and blue lion part 1

* * *

In the desert, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk are on a cliff with Pidge hacking on his computer and Lance and Hunk watching the scene below. Pidge just hitting Lance for focusing on a lady.

"Right, alien spaceship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." Lance complained.

"Aw man. Yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk asked, starting to head back but stopped by Pidge.

"They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" Pidge announced, the others gathering around the laptop to see the scene.

In a white room, Shiro and Jaz are on cots strapped down, both in prison garb, Jaz fast asleep. They looked relatively the same as a year ago, Shiro paler with a scar on his face and a tuft of white hair, Jaz only having a purple streak in the front of her hair. Three men in hazmats in the room as well.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shiro stammered out sounding very scared.

"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests." Iverson replied calmly.

"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! [grunts] Aliens are coming! [grunts]" Shiro shouted, fighting against his restraints.

That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero! And Jaz! The technician." Lance pointed out.

"Guess he's not dead in space, after all." Hunk commented.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asked, just a little too curious and worriedly.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked drawing the boys out of there conversation.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron." Shiro advised, none of the hazmats paying his warning any attention."

"Voltron!" Pidge repeated.

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." One of the hazmats pointed out.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Iverson order. Two of them holding him down while the other got a syringe.

"Don't put me under! No! There's no time!" Shiro argued, but it was fruitless.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge pointed out, saying it more to himself.

"What are they doing? He's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance pointed out, outraged.

"We have to get him out." Pidge advised.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk pointed out, standing up.

"That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" Lance countered, thinking how to get his hero out.

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Pidge suggested.

"Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary- little late-night snack." Hunk countered.

"No. What we need is a distraction." Lance shot back, explosions going off causing them all to scream.

"Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!" Hunk panicked, covering his head.

"No, those explosions were a distraction, for him. The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side." Pidge pointed out, Lance looking through the binoculars to where Pidge is pointing.

"No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" Lance shouted, hurrying to the base.

"Who is it?" Hunk questioned.

"Keith!" Lance answered back.

"Who?" Pidge asked.

"Are you sure?" Hunk added hurrying after his friend.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance replied.

"Who's Keith?" Pidge asked again running after his friends, all towards the base and Keith.

* * *

"These readings are off the chart." A hazmat stated, the door opening to reveal Keith with a serious look.

"Hey!" The hazmat shouted, all three charging Keith, he able to take them all out fairly quickly and hurried to Shiro's side first. Shiro groaned when Keith moved his face to get a better look at him. His eyes then darting to the other cot and figure upon it.

"Shiro? Jaz?" He questioned, then started cutting Shiro's bindings and draping his arm across his shoulders.

"Nope. No, you- No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Lance stated walking into the room taking Shiro's other arm.

"Who are you?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison." Lance explained as Keith let go of Shiro and went to undo Jaz's binding's.

"Really? Are you an engineer?" Keith questioned.

"No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." Lance specified, Keith finished with the bindings, picking her up bridal style, her arms instinctively going around his neck even as she slept, head resting on his chest.

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Keith replied, Jaz slightly stirring in his arms.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." Lance retorted.

"Well, congratulations." Keith shot back sarcastically, everyone leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy. We've got to go." Hunk stated seeing the Garrison approach, everyone heading to Keith's vehicle.

"Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Hunk asked, everyone getting on. Keith in the driver's seat with Jaz sitting on his lap, Pidge behind him, Lance on the wing dragging Shiro on, Hunk sitting on the tail bringing it down causing everyone to shout.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge questioned sounding very unsure.

"No." Keith retorted, Garrison in view. He turned on his vehicle and started to drive away as fast as he could.

"Why am I holding this guy?" Pidge asked when Lance shoved Shiro into his arms.

"Hey, we did all fit." Hunk pointed out. Lance looked behind them to see the Garrison gaining.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight." Keith suggested.

"Oh, right!" Lance exclaimed looking around then getting it. "Okay, so that was an insult. I get it."

"Big man, lean left!" Keith commanded, Hunk doing so.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted, the Garrison getting into a collision course.

"Aw, man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He's fine." Hunk stated from what he saw of the scene behind them.

"Big man, lean right!" Keith advised, Hunk doing so and everyone screaming in the process. Another Garrison crashed leaving one left.

"Guys? [stammers] Is that a cliff up ahead?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lance panicked, Keith revving up.

"What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!" Lance shouted gripping onto the wing.

"Shut up and trust me!" Keith shot back, revving it and pressing his heel down so he maneuvered them to not crashing, leaving the Garrison vehicle on the cliff.

In his arms, Jaz moaned and fluttered her eyes, opening them half lidded with a sleepy look on her face.

"I miss something?" She asked sleepily, Keith smiling down at her.

You just know when to pick your moment don't you?" Keith asked jokingly.

"Keith? What's going?" She asked.

"Just hang on, I promise I'll explain soon." Keith promised, driving to an unknown location.

* * *

AN: And done, the next chapter should be up on Thursday or Friday, but may be another week after that depending on whether or not my laptop decides not to annoy me or not. Until then, R&R, i love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk).


	3. Skip this

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


	4. Rescue of crew and blue lion part 2

Voltron Legendary Defender Remake

* * *

Summary: Basically the show but with my oc Jaz in it with added scenes and even an added episode. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Please read even if Klance fan. Rated t for violence.

* * *

AN: Gobble gobble gobble, Happy turkey day people. I am sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is as promised. I will try and update again at least before 2017, depends on my schedule, we will see. Also, just in case anyone wants to know, Jaz and Keith did know each other before the events of what happened. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rescue of crew and blue lion part 2

* * *

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked, everyone looking at everything Keith had on his bulletin board. Keith right in front of it, Hunk a few feet behind him, Pidge next to him, Jaz sitting on the couch, Lance next to her standing and Shiro a few feet in front of him.

Jaz now in red combat boots, a purple overall dress with a red belt and dark purple belt buckle, a red t shirt under the dress covering her collar bones, and a red midriff jacket rolled to her elbows. The chain of a necklace going under her top.

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something some energy, was telling me to search." Keith explained providing much detail.

"For what?" Shiro questioned again.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then, you two showed up." Keith explained turning to look at Shiro and Jaz.

"I should thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro questioned, extending his robotic arm to him, he was hesitant at first but then shook his hand firmly with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Jaz added sincerely once they let go, she getting up. Lance extended his hand to shake but she hugged him instead.

"Okay." He said elongated and nervously, hugging back. She then hugged Pidge who gave a quick hug, Hunk too nervous at his turn and just stood there. She then jumped over the table and gave Keith a hug.

"This is really not the time for hugs." He interjected, Jaz just smiling with her head on his shoulder.

"I know ya missed me." She whispered, Keith's face turning from serious to sad, only hugging back in response for a second then both let go, Jaz staying next to him.

"The nervous guy's Hunk.I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Pidge spoke when Shiro tried to give Hunk a handshake after giving one to Pidge.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Shiro deadpanned.

"Yeah, I mean all i really am seeing is flashes but nothing concrete." Jaz added, the tone same as Shiro's

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?" Hunk asked very quickly and scared.

"I can't really put it together.I remember the word "Voltron." It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." Shiro responded seriously.

"There's no "think" about it, if they get there hands on it only bad things can happen." Jaz corrected.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this , it's his girlfriend." Hunk snickered holding up a picture of Pidge with a girl.

"Cute, though I think they look more like siblings or cousins." Jaz pointed out.

"Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Pidge questioned taking the picture back.

"I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary." Hunk responded Pidge looking shocked by this.

"What?" Pidge shrieked.

"I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for -looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." Hunk added, Keith looking confused.

"Frown who?" He asked, Jaz chuckling.

"It's not a who, it's a what." She specified.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron. I think can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." Hunk explained.

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance congratulated.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." Hunk added taking out a piece of paper with a graph on it.

"Give me that!" Keith demanded taking the paper and holding it up to a map.

* * *

"Okay, I admit is super freaky." Lance stated.

"I'm getting a reading." Hunk said, his device beeping and continued to beep faster as they got closer to a cave and entered it.

"Whoa." Everyone said looking at all the carvings on the wall.

"What are these?" Shiro asked.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." Keith stated, Lance walking towards a wall and wiping some dust away.

"Hmm. Whoa." He exclaimed at what happened, everyone making sounds of shock or awe.

"They've never done that before." Keith stated, everyone taken by surprised from the light up cave. Suddenly the ground below glowed as well and broke, everyone screaming and falling and going down a slide.

Lance first going, after him Shiro, then Keith, Pidge is sitting on Hunk's shoulders grabbing his hair, both screamin, Jaz whooping and laughing, sliding behind them. At the bottom all the guys fell in a pond of sorts, Hunk making a rather large splash, Jaz landing on her feet with grace.

"We should so, do that again!" Jaz exclaimed, then gasped. Lance lifted his head and saw what she saw.

A giant blue lion under some blue force field.

"They are everywhere." Lance stated.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked, everyone now standing.

"It must be." Shiro responded.

"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here." Keith stated, he running towards the force field, everyone following behind by walking. "Looks like there's a force field around it." he added, Lance started to walk in a zigzag pattern his eyes trained on the lion.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" He asked.

"No." Shiro responded, no one giving opposing opinions.

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." Lance countered keeping his eyes on the lion.

"Like a creepy painting in a haunted house?" Jaz questioned probably sounding too excited.

"I wonder how we get through this?" Keith asked, his hands against the force field for a moment.

"Maybe you just have to knock?" Lance suggested, doing so, then let out a yelp as the force field glowed brightly. The lion's eyes glowed bright yellow, the force field coming down.

"Whoa." Everyone said shocked. Wind rushing around them, it pulling Hunk and Pidge closer, Lance, Shiro, and Keith staying glued to their spots, Jaz hurrying to Keith's side and wrapping her arms around his left arm.

Suddenly, everyone got a vision of five mechanical lions flying into the sky, then of a giant robot with a sword and slashed it downwards, the vision ending there.

"Whoa." Everyone said in awe.

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked being the first to recover from the shock.

"Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk gushed, talking rather fast.

"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are?" Pidge wondered.

"This is what they're looking for." Shiro stated, Jaz nodding in agreement, her grip loosening slightly on Keith's arm.

"Incredible." Keith said, only slightly aware of the brunette still clutching to him like a leech.

Suddenly, the lions head came down towards the group, Pidge and Hunk screaming and using their arms to cover their faces, Jaz burying her head into Keith's arm and tightened her grip. It's mouth opening, and a ramp came down right in front of Lance.

"Hmm." Lance mumbled to himself, then chuckled as he hurried up the ramp. He entered into some sort of cockpit. The interior blue white and black, a chair in the middle of the room.

"Huh. Hmmph. Mmm hmm. Here we go." He said to himself while sitting in the chair, putting his one ankle on his knee. The chair suddenly whooshed forward causing him to scream, then groan when it came to a sudden stop, he clutching his head and a bunch of systems came on.

"Uh? Huh." He wondered to himself seeing everything on, everyone now in the lion.

Pidge to his right with Shiro behind him, Hunk to his left with Keith behind him, and Jaz standing behind the chair.

"Whoa." Hunk and Pidge gaped as they saw the systems turn on and seeing what was outside the lion.

"All right! Very nice!" Lance added.

"Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Hunk pointed out, Jaz covering her mouth with her hand when she chuckled at this. Lance suddenly heard deep purring from the lion.

"Whoa. Did you guys just hear that?" Lance asked.

"Hear what?" Keith asked/

"I think it's talking to me. Hmm Um." Lance said, then tapped a few buttons causing the lion to move and roar. Hunk and Pidge screaming at this, Lance grabbing onto the handle bars.

"Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this." Lance said moving them, the lion jumping out of the cave and into the open desert. It doing a flip in the air and as it came towards the ground blue energy came out of the paws making it float off the ground. Then the energy went to the back paws and it flew into the air, doing a flip as well.

In the cockpit, Lance is calmly at the controls while Hunk and Pidge are gripping onto him, screaming for dear life. Shiro having his one arm on the wall and other on the ceiling to keep him in place, Keith gripping onto the chair and the ceiling, Jaz holding onto Keith with one arm around his neck and the other his torso.

"YOU, ARE THE WORST, PILOT,EVER!" Keith yelled as the lion flew around in the air. Lance joining in the screaming as the lion flew forward, Jaz actually whooping.

* * *

At Garrison, Iverson and a man watched as the lion flew around.

"What in the Sam Hill is that?" Iverson asked having no idea what the thing could be.

"It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." The man replied calmly.

* * *

The lion now running across the desert floor, the screaming and whooping stopped, everyone let go of what they braced to for the most part, Shiro, and Lance as they were, Keith, Jaz, and Pidge just standing there but Hunk holding onto the chair and wall.

"Isn't this awesome?" Lance asked excitedly.

"SO AWESOME!" Jaz shouted just a tad too loud.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Hunk begged, tearing up a tad/

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot." Lance replied. The lion flying towards outer space.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"I said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." Lance replied as the continued to fly.

"What did it say, exactly?" Pidge asked loudly.

"It's not like it's saying words. It's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of." Lance responded sounding unsure of himself.

"If this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal." Hunk suggested.

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Shiro countered in a serious manner, everyone glaring at Hunk, except for Jaz who is glaring at Shiro.

"Oh. Never mind then." Hunk replied sheepishly.

"No need to be so harsh." The girl interjected to the eldest male.

The lion roared as it flew into space in the o zone. Suddenly a giant ship appeared in front of them. Everyone gasped at the sight of it.

"Uh Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?" Hunk asked quickly.

"They found us." Shiro stated mono toned, Jaz looking scared by this and Keith looking at the latter with worry. The alien ship starting to shoot at them

"We've got to get it out of here!" Pidge advised.

"Hang on!" Lance said pulling back the controls, the lion making a u turn, then evaded the lasers, then started to fly towards the ship, everyone shouting from all the sudden movements.

"All right. Okay, I think I know what to do." Lance said.

"Be careful, man. This isn't a simulator." Pidge cautioned.

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." Lance said still evading lasers, the shot a beam out of the lions mouth, making a large gash on the ship and it exploded.

"Let's try this." He added flying towards the ship and scratching the side, flying away and the ship exploding from that spot.

"Nice job, Lance." Shiro congratulated as they flew away from the spaceship.

"I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." Lance suggested.

* * *

"Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoners and their people found the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." One of the soldiers on the ship said to a holographic screen to communicate with their boss.

"Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority." Zarkon ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Full power after the lion!" The soldier said, the ship doing as it was told.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Hunk exclaimed

"They're gaining on us." Pidge added

"It's 're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing." Lance pointed out.

"That doesn't make it any better." Jaz shot back.

"Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." Hunk added.

"Where are we?" Keith asked.

"I'm going with somewhere in space." Jaz responded jokingly, Keith not looking amused.

"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." Shiro pointed out

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." Pidge added. Suddenly, some kind of portal opened in front of them.

"What is that?" Hunk asked sounding worried.

"This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there." Lance responded.

"Yup, definitely crazy." Jaz added.

"Where does it go?" Pidge questioned.

"I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Lance asked.

"Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Shiro responded. Everyone giving some sign of approval.

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Lance said, they going through the portal and it closing behind them before the ship could follow.

* * *

AN: I wish to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors of sorts. I kinda don't have much else to say but R&R, I love you all, good night, and happy turkey day! (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	5. First encounters

Voltron Legendary Defender Remake

* * *

Summary: Basically the show but with my oc Jaz in it with added scenes and even an added episode. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Please read even if Klance fan. Rated t for violence.

* * *

AN: Heyo, I am sorry I took so long with this, I have been busy and also kinda forgot. Luckily I check my email a lot and see many people following and favoriting it so it makes me remember. So thank you all! This chapter goes to just before the scene where Zarkon sends his forces to Ares, and sorry for spelling it wrong. Next chapter will be when Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Shiro go to find the yellow and green lion. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 3: First encounters

* * *

In the wormhole, it was as if they were going at superspeed. The force of the wormhole pushing Shiro and Keith to the back of the cockpit up against the doors, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Jaz staying in there places since Lance is in a chair and the other three holding onto said chair to keep them in place. Everyone also groaning from the force. After a minute they came out of the wormhole, everyone going back to where they were.

"Whoa. That was..." Lance started but cut off from Hunk giving a grunt, doubling over, and vomiting. Lance turning his head away, the other boys just looking at him, and Jaz rolling her eyes.

"So sorry." Hunk apologized, vomiting again.

"I'm just surprised it took this long." Pidge responded, fixing his glasses.

"'Kay, that was gross. Yet I expected one of you to hurl." Jaz added.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." Shiro stated looking at the stars.

"Well, we did just go through a wormhole, so…" Jaz trailed off.

"The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think, I think it's going home." Lance said, the lion flying towards a planet that looked kinda similar to earth. It heading straight down from space into the planet's sky.

In the cockpit, the force and speed of the flight caused everyone to gather rather close to Lance.

"Guys, personal space. Hunk, your breath is killing me." Lance stated annoyed.

"Ditto on the latter comment." Jaz added, waving her hand in her face to make the smell go away.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Hunk asked quickly.

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance questioned rhetorically.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." Keith stated matter of factly.

"More like a battle cruiser, if anything." Jaz interjected

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance taunted.

"With you at the helm? Terrified." Keith responded, Jaz smiling but covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"All right, knock it off. No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Shiro spoke up keeping a level head.

"I actually think it's kinda cool." Jaz interjected.

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked.

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" Shiro supplied.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The lion's not talking to me anymore." The boy in question apologized, then perked up for a second. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." He added, a sound being heard.

"I'm hearing it, too." Keith spoke.

"It's, uh- It's kind of a- a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk added then they all heard the sound, everyone but the farter and female groaning and covering their noses.

"Come on, Lance!" Shiro and Keith exclaimed.

"How are you not bothered by this?" Hunk asked Jaz.

"Growing up in a house full of boys and being the only girl, you learn to get use to these kinds of smells." She responded with a shrug.

"But seriously, there's a castle up ahead." Lance said, everyone looking to see a white and blue castle on a cliff.

"Wow." Everyone said, marveling the sight. As they got closer, the lion's eyes lit up, and so did the blue of the castle, the lion landing near the door.

"Pretty." Jaz said, her eyes sparkling.

"Keep your guard up." Shiro cautioned.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked curiously.

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." Shiro responded, a sad glean in his eyes which only a certain brown and purple haired girl noticed. Everyone got out of the lion, and once all were out the lion closed his mouth, stood up, causing everyone to gasp, Hunk hiding behind Shiro.

"No! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk whimpered, the lion roared and the doors to the castle opened.

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." Hunk chuckled out nervously, everyone heading into the castle.

"Hello?" Jaz called out, her voice echoing through out the large entrance hall of the castle. Everyone stared at her shocked, and she just shrugged in response with a smile on her face.

"From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Pidge said aloud, they entered a room that seemed to look like a ballroom to Jaz at the least, with a giant staircase on the back wall.

The ceiling lit up, everyone gasping at that.

"Hold for identity scan." A robotic voice said, a light glowing over all of them.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro asked. After they were scanned, the entire room lit up, everyone making some sound of awe, the first landing of the staircase lit up and a hallway lit up slowly.

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge stated, everyone doing so. They continued to walk for a while down a series of hallways, going where it lit up. Hunk and Jaz taking turns calling out hello to see if anyone was in the castle.

After a while they entered a room that seemed like a dead end, a little smaller than the ballroom like room they had been in. It looked to be held up by many pillars, towards the center of the room a circular platform.

"Where are we?" Lance questioned curiously.

"It's some kind of control room." Pidge responded, standing in front of what looked like a control panel, a bright blue symbol formed on it. He gasped when there was a hissing sound, all looking to see a pod come out of the ground a figure inside it. Another one came up next to it.

"Are these guys ...dead?" Hunk asked behind the panel Pidge is in front of.

"I don't think so. More like they are in hibernation or something." Jaz corrected. The first pod glowed, the blue cover over it disappearing to reveal a female in a blue, white, pink, and gold dress that made her look like a princess to Jaz. Her eyes shot open and she gasped waking up.

"Father!" She called out jumping forward, Lance hurried and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hello. Who are you? Where am I?" The female asked.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." Lance answered flirtatiously.

"Stupidest line ever." Jaz whispered to Keith.

"Your ears." She started, he looking at his years for a second

"Yeah?" He asked.

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" The girls asked, taking a step back from Lance, he looking annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" He shouted, she grabbing one of his ears, holding his arm twisted him around causing him to screaming. She brought him down to his knees, he tearing up from pain.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?" She asked angrily.

"A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know." Lance answered hurriedly, the girl looking shocked at the revelation.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless -How long has it been?" She asked, sounding scared. She let go of Lance and looked at the others, no one really moved except for Hunk now hiding behind Shiro, and Jaz holding onto Keith's left arm

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Shiro suggested calmly.

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." The princess responded walking to the control panel, placed her hands on it and it lit up.

"Okay, that's how that works." Pidge stated, now behind the control panel. Shiro is behind Allura watching her work, but turned when the other pod made a noise, removing it's cover to reveal a man with orange hair and a mustache.

"[gasps, screams] Enemy combatants!" He yelled jumping out of the pod trying to hit Lance, he dodge it causing the older man to stumble. "[screams] Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knees. Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so- One, two, three- [snaps fingers] Sleepy time!"

"Well, before you did that, I'd- [grunts repeatedly] Like that." Lance responded doing a few karate chops and kicks.

"Really? How could you do that when I've already come at you with this? [grunting] Ha, ha, ha, hey!" The man responded, jabbing his hand out a few times like he was doing the egyptian dance. Both females looked very annoyed by the boys antics.

"Man, these guys are good." Hunk stated.

"I can't tell if you are being serious or sarcastic." Jaz interjected, the computer beeping.

"It can't be."

"What is it?" The mustache man asked

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years." Allura responded, remembering the day like it was yesterday, which to her it was.

(Okay I am not including this only because most likely everyone who has seen the show watched the flashback scene and also I don't wanna write it.)

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization... Zarkon." Allura explained, saying Zarkon with venom in her voice. Shiro and Jaz gasped at the name, a face flashing through their heads, Jaz tightening her grip on Keith's arm slightly.

"Zarkon?" Shiro repeated

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Allura explained angrily.

"I remember now. Jaz and I were his prisoners." Shiro informed, Jaz nodding in agreement.

"That dude be scary." The brunette female added.

"He's still alive? Impossible!" Allura stated, shocked by the news.

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." Shiro enlightened.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura responded.

* * *

AN: And the third chapter, sorry it took so long, I will see how long it will take me to get the next one up.. Also, incase people have not figured this out yet, Jaz and Keith have history, deep, history. And how they met definitely interesting. Though I am curious how you people think they met and if you would be willing to share, either review or pm me, I would love to know. Next we will find out more of Voltron and the boys go off to find the other lions. Now, until the next time, R&R, i love you all, if you wish to know what Jaz looks like I have a link to my deviant on my profile where you can find art of her, and goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
